Użytkownik:Lavendianna
''Moje ulub ♥ cytaty '" No. My name is John Carter. I` m from Virginia."- John Carter.' '" Then you are a true prince of Persia. Brutal. Without honor."' '" You come here to finish me off, sweetheart?"- Peeta Mellark.' '" What’s in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for lover boy? Too bad he’ ll never get it.”''' - ''Clove.' '" I like my women sexy classy, sassy. "- Pitbull.' '" Rodzimy się, by żyć, żyjemy, by umierać."- Grubson.' '" Ladies and gentlemen to those among you who are easily frightened we suggest you turn away now to those of you who think they can take it we say, welcome to the mad house."- Rihanna.' 'Poker face '♥ Gdzie ja mieszkam... 'Kraków... Piękne miasto... Ja właśnie tam mieszkam... Pod Wawelem mieszkał smok Wawelski, tutaj panował książę Krak i jego córka Wanda, która rzuciła się do Wisły... Niesamowite zabytki... Zamek Królewski, Kościół Mariacki, Sukiennice, kościół na ul. Karmelickiej z odciśniętą stopą królowej Jadwigi... Kaplica Zygmuntowska i wiele innych... Kraków to wielkie i wspaniałe miasto. Jest podzielone na kilka dzielnic. Jedna z nich to Nowa Huta. Właśnie w tej dzielnicy mieszkam i chodzę do Szkoły Podstawowej nr. 98 im. Henryka Sienkiewicza z oddziałami integracyjnymi i gimnazjum nr. 74. 17 maja moja szkoła obchodziła swój jubileusz. 50- lecie szkoły. ''' Regulamin mojego profilu 1. Nie bądź wobec mnie wredny/ a, bo wpiszę Cię na czarną listę, a wredny komentarz USUNĘ. 2. Nie kłóć się ze mną- nigdy nie zaczepiam pierwsza. 3. Nie podoba Ci się coś na moim profilu ( fotki, wpisy na blogu itd. ) ? WYJDŹ Z NIEGO. 4. W wpisach na blogu nie pisz komentarzy typu: " Kiedy kolejne?" " Weźże dopisz resztę!" . Jak tak chcesz, to POCZEKAJ. Mam inne zajęcia poza komputerem np. spotkania ze znajomymi, przyjaciółmi, jazdę na rolkach, opiekę nad kotką, przebywanie na świeżym powietrzu. Nie będę pisać specjalnie dla Ciebie. Ale don` t worry- na pewno znajdę czas, by dopisać :) . 5. Jak mnie nie lubisz to nie oglądaj mojego bloga i profilu. O mnie Hej! Jestem Rihannka 16, w rzeczywistości Agnieszka. Uwielbiam grać w The Sims 3 i czytać książki. Mój ulubiony sim w The Sims 2 to Don Lotario, a w The Sims 3 Beau Merrick.Dlaczego akurat ci simowie? Ponieważ są ciachami i mają jedną super cechę: obaj są kobieciarzami :D. (Don ma 4 kochanki,a Beau 3) Uwielbiam słuchać Rihanny ( Stąd nazwa mojego nicku). Nie cierpię Justina Biebera.Uwielbiam zwierzęta:szczególnie koty :). Mam kotkę, która wabi się Jessy i jest biało- czarna. Lubię oglądać Animal Planet i Nat Geo Wild, a z seriali to Rodzinkę.pl, Terra Novę ( Nie przegapiłam do tej pory ani jednego odcinka od premiery serialu), W11 Wydział Śledczy, Detektywów, a czasem Dwóch i pół. Jeśli chcesz ode mnie jakiś wskazówek, porad, pomocy, to pisz do mnie na Simspedii. Postaram się pomóc. Wiek: Co Cię to obchodzi, ciekawski człowieku xD. ? Kolor włosów: Brązowe. Kolor oczu: Piwne. Cechy: ''Szczęściara, Nie lubi dzieci xD, Poczucie humoru, Samotniczka, Śpioch xD. ''Kolor skóry: ''Blada, trochę na rękach opalona xD. ''Forma ciała: ''Szczupła xD. ''NIE JESTEM: - Barbie, która chodzi wypacykowana i wymalowana od stóp do głów i histeryzuje, że złamała obcas lub się rozmazała. - Brzydka ani nie jestem pięknością xD ''- Facetem. To chyba oczywiste xD. Dla przypomnienia jestem pretty woman xD.'' ''- Kujonką, która bez przerwy pilnuje lekcji, by się przygotować do sprawdzianu itd.'' ''- Zła. Ale nie jestem też dobra xD. Jestem NEUTRALNA xD.'' ''- Pilna. Lubię chodzić na wagary, nie robić zadań, pisać wypracowań itd.'' ''- Głupią dziewczyną, która ugania się za chłopakami ( Nie, spokojnie, nie jestem lesbijką)'' ''- Skowronkiem. Lubię spać do 10 rano, a NAWET do 11.'' ''- Fanką Justina Biebera.'' NIE CIERPIĘ: - Justina Biebera - Szkoły - Nauczycielki od matmy - Wstawać do szkoły - Imprez - Dzieci ''- Chodzić do kościoła'' JESTEM: - Kobietą. To jest oczywiste xD. - Fajna xD - Wampirem xDD ''- Wielką fanką Rihanny i nikt tego nie zmieni.'' ''- Po prostu sobą i nikt tego nie zmieni.'' - Neutralna. - Wielką fanką Prince of Persia i nikt tego nie zmieni. ''- Polką.'' ''- Przeciwniczką Euro 2012 i nikt tego nie zmieni.'' TWORZĘ: ''- Simów, jakich chcę i NIKT tego nie zmieni.'' ''- Simki w Bridgeport, które'' ZAWSZE wiążę z moim ulubionym wampirem i NIKT tego nie zmieni. Złota lista ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia; bardzo lubię tych użytkowników) Tutaj są użytkownicy, których lubię. Może oni nie darzą mnie sympatią, ale ja ich bardzo lubię xD. Pamiętaj, że łatwo trafić na złotą listę, ale jak ręką odjął możesz z niej wylecieć xD. 1. - Kocham Cię po przyjacielsku! :), - Kocham Cię po przyjacielsku :), - Kocham Cię po przyjacielsku! :) i [[Użytkownik:Anessqa|''Anessqa]]- ''Moja kumpela :D 2. - Jest bardzo fajna :) , SpectraVonVon123- Jest bardzo fajna i miła :), - To samo, co 'SpectraVonVon123, ''fajnie się z nią pisze '':), '' ''- Fajna jest :D, '' '' - Jest fajny :D, - Jest bardzo zabawna, miła i fajna :D i ''Kaciak'' - ''Lubię ją. 3. '' '' - Jest bardzo fajna i miła :), '' '' - Jest fajna :D, '' '' - To samo, co :D i '' ''- To samo, co ' '''i :D. 4. - Fajna jest :D i Albina von roth - To samo, co '':D'' 5. Kari19 - Jest fajna :D Czarna lista - Ogrze, masz coś do niewinnych ludzi?! W co ja gram The Sims 2: Nocne Życie Zwierzaki Czas wolny Cztery Pory Roku Podróże Moda z H&M: Akcesoria Młodzieżowy Styl: Akcesoria Impreza!: Akcesoria The Sims 3: Po Zmroku Nowoczesny Apartament Lineage II Prince of Persia Dragon Age Fallout 3 The Sims Social ( Facebook) Crysis 2 Batterfield 3 Simowie, których lubię/ bardzo lubię Beau Merrick- O taaak! Jest wampirem i super ciachem! Jest też na liście lubianych simów za to, że jest kobieciarzem :D Loffciam go :) PS. To także wampir z krwi i kości, a ja uwielbiam wampiry. Dodam jeszcze od siebie, że lubię takich lalusiów- kobieciarzy. Brakowało mi tego w trójce. ( W dwójce to był Don Lotario) Don Lotario- Przystojny i fajny, ale Beau jest lepszy :) Uwielbiam Dona! Wogan Hemlock- Bardzo fajny. Po przeróbce jest jeszcze fajniejszy. Bardzo go lubię. Morrigan Hemlock- Baaaardzo lubię tę simkę. Jest śliczna :) Belisama Hemlock- Strasznie ją lubię. Jest taaaka słodka! Brigida Hemlock- To samo, co Morrigan :) Nina Kaliente- Fajna jest i bardzo ładna. Dina Kaliente- To samo, co Nina. Bianca Rubble- Jest ładna, fajnie wygląda po przeróbce. Ale NIGDY nie zostanie żoną Beau :) Lubię ją też za to, że nosi imię mojej babci :) Marina Prattle- To samo, co Bianca. Jared Frio-'' Fajny, nawet przystojny sim.'' Leighton Sekemoto- Też jest nawet ładny, fajny, rodzinny sim :D. Stiles McGraw-'' Fajny sim, nawet ładny. ( Raz związałam z nim moją simkę Cindy)'' Zbigniew Atkins- Otoczony rodziną, bardzo ładny sim. Lola Belle- Sławna, bardzo ładna simka. Bella Ćwir- Ciekawa simka i bardzo ładna. Pani Zadecka- Świetna, pełna życia, śmieszna staruszka! Agnieszka Zadek- Jest bardzo fajna i nawet ładna. Rodzina Ćwir- Tajemnicza, fajna, ciekawa rodzina. Rodzina Kawaler- Wesoła, pełna ciepła rodzina. Renee Littler- Wesoła, rodzinna simka, która jest reporterką, jest też bardzo ładna. Flo- Flo Chique- W przeciwieństwie do jej siostry bardzo ją lubię. Nie wiem dlaczego. Jest fajna, bardzo ładna... Po prostu ją lubię. Morgana Wolff- Sama nie wiem czemu, ale ją lubię. Sinjon Frank- To wampir z krwi i kości, a ja ♥ wampiry. Lotta Kolano- Sama nie wiem czemu, ale ją lubię. Jessica Talon- Wampirzyca z krwi i kości. William Fangmann- Wampir z krwi i kości. Elvira Slayer- Wampirzyca z krwi i kości. Vladimir Schlick- Wampir z krwi i kości. Bronson Littler- Biedny nastoletni buntownik, który ma wstrętnego ojca. Bardzo go lubię. Deidre Littler- Biedna dziewczynka, która zna sekret swojego wyrodnego tatusia i ma takiego wstrętnego rodzica. Serafina Prattle- Sama nie wiem czemu, ale ją lubię. Simowie, których nie cierpię Kazik Koks- Dokucza ciągle moim simom i jest brzydki. ( TS2) Odine Perry- Brzydka jest!!! Jest najbrzydszą simką w BP, jak Aria Trill!!! Aria Trill- Jest stara i brzydka!!! Gorszej simki już nie ma!!! Matty Crewe- Jest brzydki!!! Brzydal najgorszy na świecie. Suzy Strummer- Jest dziwna, nawet nie brzydka, tylko... No sama nie wiem... Alan Stanley- To samo, co Aria i Matty. Lilly-Bo Chique- To down, ubiera się jak klown, myje zęby kabanosem i popija Domestosem. Jeśli już może być gorsza simka od Arii, to tylko ta!!! Jeszcze taki ogr jak ona to kochanka przystojnego wampira. Dodam od siebie, że w przeciwieństwie do jej kochanka NIENAWIDZĘ jej. Jest brzydka, ma ciuchy jak klown... Czytaj co napisałam wyżej. I na pewno jest z Beau tylko dla kasy, a biedak nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy i romansuje z nią. Beau Andrews-'' Boże... To brzydal, grubas i niechluj! A brzydali i grubasów NIE TRAWIĘ!!!'' Xander Clavell- Zamiast pomagać rodzicom to się bawi, to brzydal i jest AGRESYWNY! ( U mnie pobił Agnieszkę Zadek) Hetty Lionheart- Stara baba otoczona kotami, ubiera się jak klown. Jupiter Belle- Brzydki, adoptowany synalek fajnej i sławnej simki, nosi RÓŻOWE ubrania, godne przedstawicielki płci pięknej, nie silnej. Reuben Littler- Wstrętny sim, który porzucił''' Lalę Angelistę''' w ciąży, związał się z Renee Littler, ma z nią dwójkę dzieci ( Bronsona '''i ''Deidre'') i zdradza żonę z Odine Perry, pokojówką u tej rodziny. ''Nick Alto i Vita Alto''- Czyste zło, egoistyczni, wredni ludzie niezajmujący się swoją córką. Moje ulubione filmy i seriale ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) ''Seriale:'' Rodzinka. pl Terra Nova Dwóch i pół W11 Wydział Śledczy Detektywi h2O Wystarczy kropla! ''Filmy:'' Igrzyska śmierci John Carter Avatar Shrek ( wszystkie części) Harry Potter ( Zakon Feniksa, Książę Półkrwi, Insygnia śmierci cz. 1) Opowieści z Narnii ( Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa, Książę Kaspian) Jak wytresować smoka Taxi 3 Odlot Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku Boska przygoda Sharpay Program ochrony księżniczek Mamma Mia! Flinstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! Tylko mnie kochaj! Długi weekend ''( link: http://www.filmweb.pl/film/D%C5%82ugi+weekend-2008-477935 to było STRASZNE!) ''Faceci w czerni Nawiedzony dwór Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Movie Magiczne drzewo Powiedz tak! ''You Tube'': Simowe seriale: Nowy Dom, Pearl in Ocean, Nowa wampirzyca, Wampir, Change, Księżniczka 21 wieku. Moje ulubione książki ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) ''Lucy Maud Montgomery''-'' Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza ( przeczytałam wszystkie części) i Jana ze Wzgórza Latarnii'' ''J. K. Rowling''- Harry Potter ''C. S. Lewis''- Opowieści z Narnii ''Suzanne Collins''- Igrzyska śmierci, W pierścieniu ognia, Kosogłos. ''Michelle Harrison''- 13 skarbów. ''Małgorzata Musierowicz'''- Szósta klepka, Kłamczucha, Kwiat kalafiora, Ida sierpniowa, Brulion Bebe B. , Noelka.'' Margit Sandemo- Saga o ludziach lodu- Zauroczenie. Jan Parandowski- Mitologia. Stephenie Meyer- Zmierzch ( 1 część) Na bieżąco czytam gazetę " Fakt". Ulubione piosenkarki i ulubieni piosenkarze ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) Słucham tych wykonawców, słucham też soundtracków z filmów ( moje ulubione to z " Tylko mnie kochaj! " ). Piosenkarki: Rihanna Beyonce Adele Jennifer Lopez Ewa Farna Sylwia Grzeszczak Shakira Lady GaGa Katy Perry Ke$ha Doda Selena Gomez Britney Spears Kelly Sweet Kate Alexa Piosenkarze: Bruno Mars Michael Jackson Pitbull Sean Paul Grubson Eminem Jamal John Lennon Z zespołów to lubię 3 doors down, Plain White, Evanescence, LMFAO, Blue Cafe, Sunrise Avenue, Enej, Pink Floyd, Dżem i Abbę. thumb|300px|left|Kocham tę piosenkę!!! Piosenkarze i piosenkarki, których nie cierpię Piosenkarze: Justin Bieber Michał Szpak Kamil Bednarek Nergal Adam Lambert Piosenkarki: Rebecca Black Galeria XDD.png|Hm... Dziesięć powodów.jpg|Sami przeczytajcie :D Igrzyska śmierci.jpg|Igrzyska śmierci są moim ulubionym filmem :) Katniss i Peeta.jpg|Kocham tę scenę z Igrzysk śmierci :) Igrzyska śmierci-Effie Trinket i Katniss.jpg|Kolejna ulubiona scena z Igrzysk śmierci- Effie Trinket i Katniss :) Prince of Persia.jpg|Oprócz simsów UWIELBIAM Prince of Persia. Prince of Persia Dwa Trony.jpg|Jestem wielką fanką Prince of Persia, moja ulubiona część to trzecia- Dwa trony :D U fryzjera.png|Skutki wizyty u fryzjera... Fallout 3.jpg|Moja jedna z ulubionych gier- Fallout 3. Lineage II okładka.jpg|Kolejna ulubiona gra- Lineage II. thumb|left|ALE SIĘ SKRZYWIŁA! thumb|left|Śmierć simki na przyjęciu xDD. thumb|left|Uwielbiam Rihannę! Moje ulubione strony ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) You Tube Gry. pl Simspedia ( to chyba oczywiste) Forum simy bizserwer Mod The Sims Kwejk. pl Besty. pl Facebook Nasza Klasa Komixxy. pl Moje ulubione strony na Simspedii Beau Merrick- Mój ulubieniec ulubieńców :) i NIKT tego nie zmieni. Don Lotario-'' Jest fajny.'' Wogan Hemlock- Jest fajnym wampirem. Morrigan Hemlock- To samo, co Wogan. Belisama Hemlock- To samo, co jej rodzice. Brigida Hemlock-'' To samo, co jej brat, szwagierka i bratanica.'' Wampir- ♥ wampiry. Wilkołak- Lubię wilkołaki. Bridgeport- Kocham to miasto!!! Bianca Rubble- Fajna, bardzo ładna simka. Marina Prattle- Fajna, bardzo ładna simka. Renee Littler- Jedna z ulubionych simek. Rodzinna, bardzo ładna, dobra reporterka, która ma urocze dzieci i wstrętnego męża. Bronson Littler- Biedny nastoletni buntownik, który ma wstrętnego ojca. Bardzo go lubię. Deidre Littler- Biedna dziewczynka, która ma wstrętnego ojca. Serafina Prattle- Jedna z najfajniejszych simek. ''Strony na Simspedii, których nie lubię odwiedzać'' Zombie- Nienawidzę zombie!!! Lilly-Bo Chique- W przeciwieństwie do jej kochanka NIENAWIDZĘ jej. Jest brzydka, ma ciuchy jak klown... '''I na pewno jest z Beau tylko dla kasy, a biedak nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy i romansuje z nią.' Reuben Littler- ''W przeciwieństwie do jego żony i dzieci nienawidzę go. Jest brzydki, wstrętny, porzucił biedną 'Lalę Angelistę w ciąży, ma z nią dziecko, z 'Renee Littler '''ma dwójkę i na dodatek zdradza żonę z '''Odine Perry. Gorszego sima nie można było stworzyć. Nick Alto ''i ''Vita Alto- Nienawidzę ich. Są brzydcy, samolubni, wstrętni, nie obchodzi ich własna córka 'Holly. Ulubione piosenki ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) '''''Rihanna- Only girl, Rude boy, S&M, We Found Love, You Da One, What`s My Name, Man Down, California King Bed, Love the way you lie, Mad house, Umbrella ( itd. ) Pitbull- Give Me Everything, International Love, Rain Over Me, Back in time. Sia- Titanium. Bruno Mars- Grenade, The Lazy Song. Lady GaGa-'' Poker Face, Paparazzi, Judas, Bad Romance, Alejandro.'' Katy Perry- California gurls, Hot And Cold, I kissed a girl, The one that got away, Last friday night, Part of me. Dev- In The Dark. Sean Paul- Got 2 luv u, She doesn`t mind. David Guetta- Where them girls at. Britney Spears- Till the world ends, I wanna go, Criminal, I love rock and roll, Womanizer. Beyonce- Sweet dreams, Run the world girls, Halo, If I were a boy. LMFAO- Party rock anthem, Sexy and I know it. Adele- Rolling in the deep, Set fire to the rain, Someone like you. Enrique Iglesias- Dirty dancer. Shakira- Rabiosa, Wherever, Loca, Waka Waka, She wolf, Gypsy. Nicki Minaj- Turn me on, Starships. Don Omar- Danza Kuduro. Amna- Tell my why. Sabrina Washington- OMG. Alexandra Stan- Mr. Saxobeat. Blue Cafe- Buena, Dada, Noheo. Michel Telo- Ai se eu te pego. Maciej Maleńczuk- Ostatnia nocka. Zakopower- Boso. Pewex- Mam yorka. Ewa Farna- Ewakuacja, Cicho, Bez łez, Nie przegap. Sylwia Grzeszczak- Małe rzeczy, Sen o przyszłości, Co z nami będzie, Karuzela. Doda-'' Badgirls, Szansa.'' Fun- We are young. Jay- Z- Forever young. Sasha Lopez- All my people. Selena Gomez- Round & Round, Love the like a love song. Evanescence- Bring me to life, Going under. Gotye- Somebody that a used to know. Plain White- Breakdown, Hey there delilah. 3 doors down- Here without you. Jennifer Lopez- On the floor, I` m into you, Papi. Crazy Loop- Mm ma ma. Maroon 5- Moves like jagger. Ke$ha- Take it off, Tik tok. Kelly Sweet- Dream on, Ready for love, Crush, I will be waiting, We are one. Jamal- Rewolucje, Policeman. Kate Alexa- Another now, We are together, Tonight, No ordinary girl. Grubson- Na szczycie. Sunrise Avenue- Forever yours, Hollywood hills. John Lennon- Imagine, Mother. Enej- Radio Hello, Skrzydlate ręce. Abba- Mamma mia! , Dancing queen, Money, money, money. Dżem- Do kołyski. ( ♥ to) Pink Floyd- Hey you. ( ♥ to) Michael Jackson- Heal the world. ( ♥ to) Coldplay- Paradise. Nickelback- Lullaby. Remady- Single ladies. Co muszę zrobić 1. Rozwinąć u siebie nagłówek, gdzie mieszkam. Czyli opisać miasto, legendy związane z nim itd. ( DONE! ) WRR! Do jasnej ciasnej nie rozumiem, dlaczego Medeline mnie nie lubi. Dokucza mi, obraża mnie itd. Przecież nic jej nie zrobiłam. Więcej się do niej NIE ODEZWĘ. Dzisiaj usunęłam ją ze złotej listy i dałam na czarną. Koniec kropka, niech więcej się do mnie nie odzywa i niech tylko spróbuje przeprosić! Mam ją teraz gdzieś, jest moim największym wrogiem na Simspedii ( większym od'' Exe19! ) . Moimi JEDYNYMI wrogami na Simspedii to 'Exe19 'i od 31 maja 2012 r. 'Medeline. 15: 38 31 maj 2012 r. ''PS. Chciałam dodać, że ja NIE MAM NIC PRZECIWKO WAM!!!'' 15: 46 31 maj 2012 r. Pogodziłam się z Maddie :) Kontakt ze mną ''Telefon- Smartfon '''''Samsung Galaxy Ace. Chodzi o nr? Haha, nie podam! Forum simy bizserwer- Rihannka16 ''http://forum.simy.bizserwer.pl/index.php?showuser=24973 ''Facebook- Mój profil: ''http://www.facebook.com/agnieszka.kowalska.5817?sk=wall 'Gadu Gadu'- ''Pisać na priv. You Tube- Lavendianna ''http://www.youtube.com/user/Lavendianna?feature=mhee 'Zapytaj. onet. pl'- ''Rihannka16 ''http://zapytaj.onet.pl/Profile/user_1631811.html 'Narnia Wiki'- http://pl.narnia.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Rihannka_16 Saga Zmierzch Wiki- http://pl.sagazmierzch.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Rihannka_16 'Alice Wiki'- http://pl.alice.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Rihannka_16 'Rihanna Wiki'- http://rihanna.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rihannka_16 'Harry Potter Wiki'- http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Rihannka_16 'Prince of Persia Wiki'- http://pl.princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Rihannka_16 'Lineage Wiki'- http://pl.lineage.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Rihannka_16 Moja przygoda z simsami 'Zaczęło się w 2009 roku. Grałam w Sims 2 u koleżanki i strasznie mi się spodobało. Kiedy dostałam dwójkę, byłam szczęśliwa. Kupiłam dodatki, akcesoria... W sierpniu 2011 roku dostałam Sims 3. Na gwiazdkę dostałam Nowoczesny Apartament. A w styczniu czy lutym kupiłam Po Zmroku i teraz to ciągle Sims3, Sims3, Sims3 i Sims3...' Moi ulubieni aktorzy ( kolejność nie ma znaczenia) ''Robert Pattinson Kristen Stewart Jennifer Lopez Jennifer Lawrence ''RUCH!!! Ruch Chorzów!!! Kibicuję im tak jak mój dziadek i kuzyn!!! 300px-Piłkarze_Ruchu_Chorzów.JPG|Ruch Chorzów!!! Euro 2012 ''Moje zdanie o Euro jest następujące: jestem w pełni przeciwna Euro. Dlaczego? Za dużo kibiców i rozpitych ludzi. Jeszcze przez nie przedłużyli rok szkolny!!! 100px-0,433,0,433-Euro2012_logo.jpg|Nie cierpię Euro.